Some electronic devices may incorporate a digital camera to add functionality to the device. A digital camera may typically include a lens, a support structure, and an image sensor, among other elements. The lens is generally centered directly on the image sensor so that the maximum number of sensor pixels can capture the light as it is transmitted through the lens. Although this system may increase the number of exposed pixels, it may also lead to an inefficient packaging system or enclosure for the support structure of the camera. This is because generally the lens may need to be at least partially elevated over the sensor and may be centered over the sensor. Thus, there may be an elevated area of unused space between the lens and the sensor. This space may be significant, especially in mobile electronic devices, where there may be a desire that component be as small as possible to minimize the size of the device.